1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for receiving broadcasts via electromagnetic waves, and in particular to an integrated earbud antenna for receiving digital broadcasts and a method for using same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have witnessed the proliferation of portable devices including smart phones such as an ANDROID phone and an IPHONE, tablet computers such as the IPAD, media players such as the IPOD and IPOD touch, as well as laptops and netbooks.
Such devices are capable of receiving a wide variety of media programs and programming from a variety of sources via the Internet from sources such as NETFLIX and HULU. However, currently, live media programs are not available using such devices, because the rights to transmit such programming are not licensed for Internet distribution. Such programs are instead broadcast by terrestrial transmission systems with transmitters deployed where service is desired.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method that allows portable devices to receive live broadcasts from terrestrial transmission systems. The present invention satisfies this need.